I dont want you back
by welcometotheoc
Summary: As you can tell by the title it is a songfic to Eamon's F it (I dont want you back) So it has alot of swearing in ot, cuz of the song, so dont rad if you dont like swearing Kay. Anyways this is my first OC fic so play nice, but if you want to flame someon


.This is my first OC fic so play nice. I am not sure about the coupling so I am not saying anything.

Now on to my fave topic, reviews.

Hmmmm reviews, reviews, reviews, I LUV EM, but I do accept flames I have only ever got really one review that was bad and I found it so funny so I don't mind them, but of course praise is always good.

Anyways I am looking to write a story with someone else , about anything, any genre (oh I love that word, it is so weird, we are doing genres in English) and characters so email me if you are interested lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com or iced_rogue@yahoo.com, either one, or tell me a review with your e-mail.

Thankies!

Beckie

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Disclaimer: I don't own anthing, not the characters invovled they belong to the people who own 'The OC', though I think I do own Jack and I would mind owning Adam Brody.

I also don't own Eamon's lyrics to Fuck It (I don't want you back) really good song though, except for the swearing.

Don't sue me cuz all you will get is my school books and if you want em I will gladly give them to you and I think I may have 10c in my wallet.

_Whoa oh oh   
Ooh hooh  
No No No  
  
  
See, I dont know why I liked you so much  
I gave you all, of my trust  
I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel_

I love her so much and I thought she loved me too, how could she do this to me, I mean she said that he was a friend of her father's, God he was old enough to be a friend of her father's. He had to be at least double their age if not older. God she had fucked him up, he could have slept with numerous girls in college, enough came on to him, but he didn't 'cause he loved her and he thought the she loved him too but obviously not.   
  
  
_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back_

Then she had the nerve to ask him to take her back, that it didn't mean anything with Jack and that she was stupid. But the damage had already been done, there was no way that he would ever forgive her for what she did.

  
  
_You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
Now ya asking for me back  
Ya just another act, look elsewhere  
Cuz ya done with me_

She didn't even have the guts to tell him, he found out from Marissa of all people who felt bad that he didn't know, even if it meant breaking her promise with Summer that she wouldn't tell him. Shit he felt stupid, it had been going on under his nose for ages and he still didn't realise. "Fuck, now she has me blaming it on myself, it ain't my fault, I wasn't the one who screwed around with a guy old enough to be my father."

  
_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back_

How could she in her right mind think that I would want her back, I mean would she take me back if I had screwed around with Cheyenne or Jessica. I mean, she would have gone off the top of her head and scream at me for days and days, and then never spoken to me again. What would make her think I would have done anything different? Oh yeah 'cause she is used to getting her way all the time, she probably thought she could get away with fucking me_ and_ Jack.

_Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh_

  
_Uh huh yeah  
  
Ya questioned, did I care  
You could ask anyone, I even said   
Ya were my great one  
Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe_

She didn't think that I would care that she was fuckin' someone else. I mean I knew she was pretty stupid, but even Marissa who OD'd knew that she couldn't have a relationship with two people. I actually told her I loved her, I told her a lot of things that I have never told anyone, not my mom, not my dad, and not Ryan, I told her stuff that was in my head. I miss her, I miss the smell of her, the look of her, the feel of her but I can never forgive her.

_  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah_


End file.
